


Keep me warm

by kczumekcnma (tigersandmagpies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fights, but ya it's mostly happy fluff so yay, this is just snowwy christmas fluff tbh, with some underlying angst bc how do u fic without angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersandmagpies/pseuds/kczumekcnma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokukuro snowball fight. That's all this is tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this [post](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we) with christmas au's and one of them was 'snowball fights' so my brain immediately went bokukuro. and then this happened. idk man.
> 
> title from [keep me warm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_fwtxcZfZo) by erin bowman which i was listening to the whole time i wrote this.

Kuroo Tetsurou has been stressed lately. There's no deying it. His graduation is creeping closer, and so are nationals. Which means he has finals to worry about, and he has to get good grades so that he can get into college, but then again he also has to _choose_ which college the wants to attend. And on top of all his studies he has practice, and more practice, because well, this is his last year, and they need to go to fight Karasuno so they can make their coach happy, and preferably win the match, and then go on to win nationals--

Well. Anyway, he has too much to do, and too little time to do it. Which is why, when he wakes up at 5:00 AM on Friday, to get ready for morning practice, he's pleasantly surprised to see that it's snowing outside. He's always liked snow, found it calming to watch, loved the feeling of it on his face. But now, he barely has time to appreciate it, before he's reminded of yet another thing he's been worrying about, this time by his phone beeping, signaling a message from his best friend.

Well. One of his best friends. The one and only Bokuto Koutarou. His heart automatically skips a beat when he sees the name, and goddamnit. He opens up the message, only to find a picture of Bokuto out in the snow, wearing a dumb owl hat and a smile that's way too bright for 5:02 AM, and fuck, he looks so cute, and Kuroo is so gay. He's so gay for his best friend, and it's just a mess. All of it. But looking at Bokuto that happy and adorable fills him with want to see his friend, to hang out with him and just have fun, like they always do. But he knows he shouldn't, he has practice and a ton of homework, and-- well, there's a million reasons why he shouldn't, but. But. Looking out at the falling snow, he can't help but think that it will all work out somehow. So, before he can overthink it, he sends his reply, just a simple 'do u wanna hang out tonight', before throwing his phone on the bed, and leaving to get ready.

He doesn't look at his phone again until he goes back to his room to pick it up, about two minutes before he has to leave for school, but the enthusiastic 'yes!!!!!!' he receives, along with about twenty various happy emojis makes him smile. He's still smiling when he goes outside, but the stress washes back over him when he sees his other best friend waiting for him. Honestly, he's always worried about Kenma; if he's eating enough, if he's getting enough sleep, if he's doing okay at school-- which is ridiculous, maybe, but still. And right now, he's worried about what's going to happen when he graduates. He knows Kenma will be fine, most likely, knows that he has friends, that he has volleyball, knows that everyone in the club knows how good Kenma really is, but still. He can't help but worry about it, even if he knows Kenma will be fine. Maybe that's what scares him, that Kenma won't need him anymore. But that's stupid, and he shouldn't think like that. Not that telling himself that really helps. 

"Morning," he says, walking up to Kenma, trying to shake all his worries away. He can do this. He just has to take it one day at a time and he'll be fine.

"Mmf," Kenma says, or at least that's what Kuroo hears through the scarf he's wearing. Kuroo can't help but smile to himself, seeing Kemna wearing a hat, a scarf, a really thick coat and some mittens, still looking like he's half asleep. Kenma's never really liked the cold, and he definitely doesn't like waking up early, so cold winter mornings really aren't his thing. It makes Kuroo smile again, though it also makes him sad, realising that he's going to miss this when he graduates.

"Let's go," he says, nudging Kenma gently with his elbow, who only gives a small nod, as they start walking to the bus stop. It's quiet, they don't feel the need to talk at all as they walk together over the snow-covered ground. It's just beautiful, and Kuroo kind of wants to stay like this forever.

School goes by way too slowly, now that he's looking forward to seeing Bokuto later, but practice is over way too soon. He's walking back home with Kenma when his phone alerts him that he has a message from Bokuto, telling him that he's on the train, and that he'll be there soon.

"What are you smiling about?" Kenma asks him, giving him a suspicious look.

"Uh. Nothing," he replies, going for his best innocent look, putting his phone(that he's been staring at for too long) back in his pocket, but it's obvious that Kenma's not buying it. He sighs, figuring he should just tell him the truth. "It's just. Kou. He's coming over," he says, with a small shrug.

"Uh-huh," Kenma says. "Are you finally gonna tell him you're in love with him?" he continues, without skipping a beat, causing Kuroo to have a rather violent coughing fit from choking on his own spit.

"What? I'm not--" he starts out weakly, but Kenma interrupts him.

"Kuroo. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since the last time you whined about how gay you are for him. Don't even try to deny it. You're in love," Kenma says, and well, he's right. Kuroo is very gay, and he is very very in love with his best friend.

"And, you know, it would be really nice if you just told him, so I don't have to listen to your gay whining anymore," Kenma finishes.

"Rude," Kuroo tells him, pouting. Or, well, he tries to pout for about 0.3 seconds, and then he's smiling again. "He's just so cute, y'know? Like, this morning he sent me a picture of him with this dumb owl hat, and like, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. How does that even work? I mean, how can he just--"

"Okay," Kenma tells him, with a small laugh. "I get it. You're gay for him. Just tell him. Maybe he's gay for you, too."

"Yeah. Maybe. Or, like, not. I mean, I don't wanna ruin or friendship, or whatever," Kuroo says, with a sigh. "Anyway, I gotta go to the station to pick him up. I'll see you tomorrow," he finishes, before Kenma can say anything else. 

"Yeah. Have fun with your boyfriend," Kenma says, giving him a small wave. Kuroo just sticks his tongue out at him, very maturely, before waving and turning around to head for the train station. It still hasn't really stopped snowing since this morning, meaning the ground is covered in a pretty thick layer of snow. He hasn't seen this much snow in a while, but it fills him with joy, makes him feel like a kid again, eager to build a snowman or make snowangels on the ground. But he's not a kid anymore, and lying down on the ground would be weird, so he just keeps walking until he reaches the station. 

Bokuto's train hasn't arrived yet, so he has a moment to look at his surroundings, and truly appreciate how beautiful everything is when it's covered in white. He's too busy looking at a particularly stunning snow-covered tree to notice Bokuto's train arriving, so he's not quite prepared when he hears a familiar voice shouting, "Tetsu!", barely having time to turn around before Bokuto is colliding into him way too fast, causing him to loose his footing, falling right down on his butt, Bokuto on top of him, and damn if this isn't the most cliché thing to happen to him. At least today.

"Sorry," Bokuto says, but he's laughing, and his smile is still too bright, and he's still wearing his stupid owl hat,  and Kuroo is still so, so, very in love. "I missed you," Bokuto continues, and god, Kuroo doesn't know how he can do that, say things so straight-forward, but he's pretty happy about it, if he's being honest.

"Me too," he finally says, when he realises that he's been staring for a bit too long. "But, uh, there's snow melting inside my jacket, and it's kind of freezing," he continues, because Bokuto is still on top of him, and he's not sure he can handle that for much longer without kissing the shit out of his friend. And that would be bad. Probably.

"Sorry," Bokuto repeats, and this time he actually looks sheepish, as he climbs off Kuroo and gets up, offering Kuroo his hand. Kuroo takes it, and he definitely doesn't hold onto it a bit too long because he's gay, but he's not _that_ gay, goddamnit. "It's cool," Kuroo tells him, running his hand through his hair to get rid of the snow that's slowly starting to melt onto his head.

"So, how have you been?" he asks, thankful when Bokuto starts telling him about everything that's happened to him in the last nine days since they last saw each other, because if he had to talk he'd probably say something like, 'you're really cute, wanna make out', or 'it should be illegal for anyone to look so adorable in an owl hat', or even 'hey did you know I'm in love with you', and that would also be very, very bad.

So, yeah, he's happy to listen to Bokuto talk, only giving small hums here and there, and laughing at all the ridiculous(but cute), things that Bokuto does, as they make their way back to Kuroo's house. 

It's when they're about to enter his front yard, though, when he gets an idea. He's kind of freezing, his shirt being wet and cold from the snow that got inside his jacket earlier, which was totally Bokuto's fault, which is why he deserves punishment. Or that's his reasoning, anyway, as he crouches down and picks up some snow, forming it into a ball. Bokuto's still walking, facing away from him, and Kuroo smirks, as he prepares to throw the snowball.

But, in the exact moment that he throws it, Bokuto turns around, still in the middle of his story. "And then, Akaashi was like, 'Bokuto-san, I don't think owls would like bird food', but then-- Geh??!" He's interrupted, as Kuroo's snowball hits him. Right in the face. Which he should probably feel bad about, and he does, really, but the face Bokuto's making is just too funny. He's just standing there, blinking, snow all over his face, like he's really sure what's happened to him.

Kuroo can see the moment when he realises it though, his face going from confusion, to shock, to a determined smile. "I'm gonna get you for this, asshole," he shouts, dropping onto his knees and gathering up some snow to make into a ball.

Kuroo can't help but laugh, backing away from his friend, before doing the same thing. "You're on," he says. He should've known this would start war.

 Somehow they end up lying side by side in the snow, breath coming out in visible little puffs. He looks over at Bokuto, which turns out to be a big mistake. He has a smile on his face that's still way too bright, his cheeks flushed red from the cold, his eyes glowing gold in the darkness, and he's... absolutely beautiful. There's no other way too put it. Kuroo swallows, forcing out a laugh. Shit. He's gonna kiss him, he really is. But he can't. So instead he grabs some more snow and casually flings it at Bokuto's face, because yeah, that's how you do it. Way too go Tetsurou.

But, since the universe hates him or something, it only ends up making it even worse. Bokuto grabs some snow as well, and since Kuroo doesn't really want it on his face, he grabs Bokuto's arm, and they end up wrestling for a bit, which somehow, _of course_ , ends up with Kuroo on top of Bokuto, pinning his arms down, and fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He's so in love with this beautiful boy, and he doesn't know what to do.

Bokuto seems to sense that something's wrong, or maybe it's just the fact that's he's still on top of him, still staring at his face, but well.

"Tetsu?" he asks, voice coming out in a whisper, and he almost sounds... hopeful. But that can't be. He's overthinking this, imagining things. He has to be.

"Um," he says, forcing out another laugh. He's so close. All he has to do is lean down a bit and the moment he's dreamed about for so long will come true. But he's too scared. He can't do it. He can't lose his best friend over a stupid crush, right?

"Sorry," he finally says, letting Bokuto's hands go. He's about to get off him and pretend like this never happened, when suddenly there are arms wrapped around his neck. "Kou?" he asks.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's up," Bokuto says, with a pout. A _pout_ , goddamnit. Kuroo gets kind of distracted watching his lips again, they're so pink, and they look very soft, and they'd probably feel amazing, and--

And before he knows it, he's about three centimeters away from kissing his best friend. Again. Which is not a good thing, probably. But before he can overthink it, Bokuto is gently running his finger through Kuroo's hair, before speaking up.

"Tetsu?" he asks again, and now he sounds kind of worried, and Kuroo doesn't want that. At all. All he wants is to kiss his best friend, and in that moment he decides. Fuck it. What's the worst thing that can happen, right? He's tired of being worried about his future. He's just gonna do the thing he's wanted to do for months now.

"Kou," is all he says, before he leans down those three centimeters, until his lips are pressed against Bokuto's. His lips are cold, and he tastes like snow, but he was right. Bokuto's lips are so soft, and they feel perfect against his own. It's better than everything he's ever imagined, honestly, it's butterflies in his stomach, fireworks going off in his heart, and all the other clichés. And the absolutely best part about it is that Bokuto is actually kissing him back.

 Which is kind of too good to be true, if he's being honest. He's kind of scared of waking up and realising that it was all a dream, or maybe he's gotten hypothermia from the cold and now his mind is hallucinating, or-- Well.

He finally pulls away, only to find Bokuto smiling up at him, and then he starts giggling, actually giggling, and Kuroo is so fucked.

"Sooo," Bokuto says, smirking. "You like me, don't you?" he asks, and Kuroo blinks. He's not sure what he was expecting, but that definitely wasn't it.

"Uh. Yeah," he replies, still not sure of what's going on.

"Cool," Bokuto says. "Me, too."

And that's it. Kuroo can't help but laugh, because all this time he was so worried, and this was it. The big confession he'd played out in his mind again and again, that had always been so complicated to him, but with Bokuto it was just... simple. And easy. Like everything else with Bokuto was.

"Oh. So, um. That was okay, right? The kissing thing," he asks, because he has to make sure.

"Oh, yeah," Bokuto tells him, with a smirk. "It was good. You should, like, do it again."

"Yeah?" Kuroo asks.

"Yeah," Bokuto answers. "But," he continues, and Kuroo's heart almost stops beating for a second. "Maybe you should do it inside. My butt's kind of freezing."

"Oh," Kuroo says, and then he's laughing again, because his best friend (boyfriend?) is adorable, and he's still ridiculously in love.

"Let's go then," he says, grabbing Bokuto's hand and pulling him up. He doesn't let go until they're inside, and he has to so that they can take their coats off. Their clothes are all wet now, and they're both freezing, so Kuroo gets them some fresh clothes to get into, before making them some tea, stealing way too many kisses while he does, but hey, he's wanted this for months, and now that he's finally allowed, he's gonna take every chance he gets.

They end up on the couch, with Bokuto pretty much spread on top of Kuroo, nuzzled into his chest, with about seven blankets spread around them, tv turned on to some old Christmas cartoon.

"Hey, Kuroo?" Bokuto asks after they've settled down, glancing up. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to be?" Kuroo replies, trying to hide his smile. He's been wondering the same thing, honestly, so he's glad Bokuto asked.

"Yeah," Bokuto tells him, straight-forward as ever, and damn, if that doesn't things to his heart. Silly things like making it beat a little faster, and making him all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Then yeah," Kuroo says, grinning. "I'll be your boyfriend."

"Cool," Bokuto says, grinning back at him, before snuggling back into his chest. It's about thirty seconds before he's snoring, and once again, Kuroo can't help but laugh at his ridiculous(but cute) boyfriend.

Which reminds him. He pulls out his phone, takes a picture of Bokuto(who is now drooling) cuddled up to him, sending it to Kenma with the caption 'guess who got a boyfriend'. It's about three seconds before he gets a reply, a simple 'thank god'.

And that's it. It's the happiest Kuroo has been in a while, all his worries from before gone- at least for the moment. He feels a lot better, actually, like he can actually pull all of this of, and that he'll be okay. He has his boyfriend, and his best friend, and that's not gonna change even when he goes to college. They'll be okay.

Kuroo smiles to himself, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend, closing his eyes. Yeah. They'll be okay, he thinks, as he falls asleep as well.

 


End file.
